Earthquakes, Elevators, and a Pretty Awesome Day
by amianfan102
Summary: Amy's formerly-adorkable-but-now-wimpy guy has dumped her, and she's pissed. And being stuck in an elevator with her ex-crush Ian Kabra is not about to help her mood. Or, is it? Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**IronShadow 007 asked me to write a story about Ian and Amy being stuck in an elevator. And sorry if you think Amy is too girly; you're gonna have to get over it. And flames will not fix it. Sorry if I sound harsh. Enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing it! =D**

"I just don't get why we have to go?" I complained. "Why couldn't Sinead or Dan have come? I actually had stuff to do."

Ian gave me a glance and said, "And you don't think that I didn't?"

"But I actually had _important_ stuff to do!" I snapped at him.

Ian looked annoyed and said, "Wow, you've been so touchy ever since Evan, you know…" His voice trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say.

_Since Evan had broken up with me._ The used-to-be-adorkable guy left one day a couple of weeks ago, saying that it was just too much for any guy to handle. But what really tore me up was that I had seen him with another girl just a day after he had dumped me. And according to Sinead, ever since then, it had been like I was constantly PMSing. Well, be that way then.

"I'm sorry! You try to lose a boyfriend to someone else, just because they're a wimp! It would put you in a bad mood too!" I growled at him as we entered the hotel. We were here to talk to a resident on the 13th floor about something concerning the Vespers.

"Well, hopefully it would be my girlfriend…" Ian said, giving me an amused look.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" I said, fuming.

Ian went to let the concierge know that we just visiting someone, and then we stepped into the elevator. Some annoying oldies music was playing softly in the background, and I punched the numbers angrily into the lit-up board.

"Stupid Evan," I muttered, shifting moodily in the corner of the small square room.

Ian smirked in amusement. "Having a good day?"

I growled- literally growled- to myself.

"Shut up Ian, and just for your information, today could not get any worse."

He frowned and said, "Don't say that, the day only gets worse after that."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me you actually believe that?"

Just as Ian opened his mouth, the elevator gave a lurching shudder. The lights blinked once, twice, and then we were in total darkness.

I shrieked and grabbed onto the nearest thing to me.

"Love, I would appreciate it if you let go of me," Ian's voice said.

I dropped his arm and backed to the wall. "I was just startled," I said sheepishly.

Ian laughed and I said, "Can you check your phone for any news updates? Maybe something's going on."

The words weren't out of my mouth for two seconds before the elevator started shaking again. I knew that it was an aftershock, but my mind was blank at the moment, and I wasn't really processing anything, much less information about earthquakes.

"Ian!" I yelled, grabbing his arm again. I could hear the cables above and below us quivering, and the elevator was shaking like crazy. We both tumbled over, and I ended up on top of him.

I tried to get up but was knocked over again. "Amy!" Ian yelled. I couldn't see much, but I didn't need light to see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm right here, what's going on?" I asked him over the rumbling noise. Tears were filling up in my eyes but I couldn't wipe them out; I was shaking around too hard.

"Calm down, it's okay," he told me, pulling me into a hug. I let out a sob and hugged him back.

It had seemed like a year, but in just a minute passed before the rumbling stopped and a low light flickered on.

In the dirty looking light, I saw that some of my mascara had run onto Ian's white button up shirt. "I'm sorry," I tried to tell him, but was interrupted by another sob.

"It's okay, it's going to be fine, Amy. Just breathe and think about happy things." He started to stroke my hair, which I found surprisingly soothing. In a moment, my hiccup-y breathing evened out and I said, "So, do you think that anyone knows that we're stuck here?"

Ian shrugged and pulled out his phone. When he brought up the news the top headline was: FREAK EARTHQUAKE CAUSES MINIMAL DESTRUCTION IN THE BOSTON AREA.

The link talked about the damage done which was surprisingly little, but said nothing about the hotel we were in.

He put his phone away after trying to reach everyone at the CCC, but the battery died. Of course!

"_Now_ this is the worst day in history," Ian told me, sitting down. "We're going to be here for while."

I sat down next to him, realizing the future boredom, and said, "Have you ever played the question game?"

"What is that?" he asked.

"Sinead and I play it when we can't sleep at night. Basically, one person asks a question and then the other has to answer it totally honestly. I'll go first," I told him.

"Okay," Ian said.

I thought for a moment. "If you could do anything at this moment, what would it be?"

"Save the hostages," Ian replied instantly. I smiled at his surprisingly selfless answer. "That's so sweet," I told him.

"You would have answered the same way," he replied.

I nodded and pretended like he was right. To be honest, I would have gotten us out of the elevator.

"My turn, I'm assuming," Ian said, getting a thoughtful look on his face.

I nodded again.

"Why did you accept the quest for the thirty nine clues?" he finally asked.

"Because that's what Grace would have wanted," I responded immediately. Ian just nodded.

"Now it's my turn," I said. "Why did you always rag on Evan when he was at the command center?"

"Don't tell me that you're still defending him!" Ian groaned.

I blushed and snapped, "Of course not! I was just curious."

"Well, I just didn't like him! Do you need a better explanation?" Ian snapped back at me.

"Really? Cause I didn't like you for the longest time, but that didn't stop me from acting civil around you! And look, now I'm sitting in here with you in an elevator, letting you comfort me!" I yelled, jumping up.

Ian leaped up angrily. "How did the conversation get to you and me?" he yelled.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask your mom, she seems to know everything?" Why I brought up his mom, I can't really say, but I was just angry and couldn't help but say something about her.

"My mom? Are you serious, Amy? Now you're yelling at me about my mother? I thought that we went over this! I was brainwashed, or as well as. I've told you sorry, but you just don't seem to understand that!" Ian yelled back to me.

"I, just…it's all…uh!"I stammered, trying to come up with a reply. But I felt burned out.

Suddenly, I just sat down in defeat. "You're right. I've been a jerk. I'm just mad and scared and annoyed. I'm so sorry!" In a moment of sadness, I buried my face in my hands again.

"I forgive you," Ian said as he sat down across from me. Then he said, "I hate this elevator so much."

I nodded. "I really am sorry, Ian. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Amy, it's okay. I've been more than mad at her at sometimes in my life."

"No offense, but I can believe that!"

We sat in silence for a quite a long time, just gazing off into space or drawing circles in the rug, until Ian broke the quiet.

He looked at me seriously and said, "You are acting extremely odd, Amy."

"I am not!" I protested.

"No, you most certainly are. The Amy Cahill I know would never cry on my shoulder or let me comfort her. And she most certainly wouldn't yell back at me," Ian said.

"Okay, so maybe I am acting different," I mused, getting up. "But really, why did you hate Evan?"

Ian looked down at the floor and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" I asked, taking a step to him and sitting down beside him.

He blushed, actually blushed, and said, "Well, maybe I was just a little jealous of him."

"Jealous?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"He had gotten to spend every day with you for months, and then I come, and suddenly you're halfway across the world. And _no one_ is that perky," Ian said.

"Why would you be jealous of that though? I mean, it's not like we were exactly friends," I asked again, still not getting it.

"Amy, for someone as smart as you, you sure can be oblivious," Ian told me with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked one more time, now feeling stupid like I should have picked up on something.

"Do you honestly not know? Or am I just not being obvious enough?" He asked.

"Just tell me!" I demanded, shaking his arm.

He gave me a serious look. "Like I said, I was jealous. Why? It was because I wanted to be the one to be with you twenty- four- seven. I wanted to be the guy that when you saw you had a text from, you would grin happily and hope the next one came quickly. I wanted to be the guy who took you on dates and kissed you goodnight and wished you sweet dreams. Amy Cahill, I had such a big crush on you, the weight of it nearly crushed _me_. And I just can't believe you never noticed."

My mouth dropped open. I had heard the expression gaping before, but I had never experienced it so completely. Then, a light airy feeling blossomed in my chest, making me feel giddy.

"Really?" I said with a stupid little grin on my face. "Do you still?"

"What do you think?" Ian asked, looking away at the other wall in embarrassment.

The happy fluttery feeling was still making my heart pound and my stomach churn, and I felt like I had just downed a couple shots of expresso.

"I take that as a yes?" I said, still grinning idiotically.

I had gotten a similar feeling when Evan had told me that he liked me, but this was just a _bit_ more vivid.

Ian nodded with his head down a bit and said, "I probably sound like a complete idiot."

"Not at all!" I assured him, shifting next to him. "Because, to be honest, I've been waiting for years for you to tell me that."

It was true. I had tried shoving that irritating little flutter that happened whenever I thought about Ian away, but now it was beating its butterfly wings as hard as ever.

"Really?" he asked, a small grin on his face.

"What do you think?" I said, quoting him.

"I take that as a yes," Ian finished, smiling even bigger.

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, smiling when his grin grew even wider. I thought that he was going to break his face from smiling so much.

"Not so fast. We never got to finish what I started in Korea."

He pulled me closer and kissed me full on the lips. It sent a jittery shock down my spine and made my lips feel like all the nerves in them had been boosted by one hundred percent. To describe it in one word would probably be tingly.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad day after all," I said a moment later. "In fact, I'd say today was nothing short of perfect."

"What I don't get is how you went from hating me to loving me in a matter of hours, love," Ian said, bringing up his nickname for me.

"Neither do I, but do you really want to test it?" I asked mockingly.

Suddenly, the elevator shifted and sent a _whir _up the shaft. The real light blinked on and I saw Ian in normal lighting. Then, in the shiny silver metal of the door, I saw my reflection.

"Oh!" I exclaimed at the same time Ian said, "Yes!"

"What's wrong?" Ian asked, helping me up.

"Look at my eyes!" Sadly, my makeup had not been water-proof, and now I had black streaks running down my cheeks. The elevator took us up towards the thirteenth and Ian gave an amused laugh.

"Don't worry, love. Your face will be occupied enough that people won't even be able to see."

Then, he kissed me again, hard, and all my senses melted. It was just perfect.

What we weren't expecting was the door to open on the bottom floor lobby, where Dan, Sinead, Hamilton, and Jonah were waiting. When the doors opened, Ian and I were still kissing.

"Sick!" Dan yelled in disgust, kicking a column. Then, he grabbed his foot and started hopping around, moaning in pain.

I pulled away from Ian and waved sheepishly to them. "Hi guys."

Sinead looked awe-struck but composed herself. "Well, it's nice to see that you've finally gotten over Evan," she said.

I nodded and looked at the floor.

"No! It's disgusting!" Dan yelled.

"Dude!" Hamilton and Jonah said at the same time.

"Man, you're good! You were in there for two hours, and you're already making out with her!" Jonah said in awe, momentarily forgetting to use his gangster talk.

"I was not making out with her!" Ian defended, stepping out of the elevator and into the lobby.

Hamilton nodded. "You so were."

They continued arguing like this until they got to the car that Jonah had driven them over in.

"So, he told you?" Sinead asked as we walked out the door.

"You knew?" I said in surprise.

She nodded. "I just straight out asked him. There really was no reason why he should hate Evan like that unless he was jealous. And he was. To be honest, I've known for months now."

I smiled; that fluttery feeling was back.

"This wasn't quite the day I had in mind," I started. "But it was pretty awesome!"

Ian waved at me from across the street by the car and I waved back.

"Yeah, pretty awesome."

**Review, review, review! Thanks guys! XD**


End file.
